onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jiminy Cricket
Welcome Hi, welcome to Once Upon a Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the John Doe/Prince Charming page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent45 (Talk) 01:50, November 7, 2011 Hi, I noticed on your image, are you younger than 13? Just asking, I don't care. RE:Questionable Intentions... You obviously have not been on Wikia for as long as I have - Since December 9, 2009 - and I have got up in the ranks of Wikia. Also, what I was before, I want saying to be an admin so I could make the Wiki better. As you should know that. I would bet you do not even know what "admin" or "bureaucrat" means. Regular editors like you can't edit stuff that have to do with MediaWiki, CSS, or JS. Admins such as me, OnceUponAWiki, Agent45, and Scarecroe's name are highlighted different colors? CSS. Also, regular editors can't edit the top menu or edit Community Corner. So you should not talk to me about Questionable Intentions. I am also part of a gifted program in California. Also, I know more than you think I know. So back off. No. You could not intimidate anyone. You are twelve, and I am fifteen. You are not even old enough to be on Wikia, so I could block you for being underage and a koppa. Is that what you want? Episode Category? Why are you adding character pages to the episode category? I'm pretty sure they aren't episodes. Annasean51 03:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Get rid of numbers I went back in the history of the page to when they didn't appear. *Shrugs* It wasn't too hard. Thenchick 00:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Please stop adding Season 1 categories to character pages, as they are only for Epsiode pages. Thanks. Those are for episodes! Season1 episodes, etc. And maybe should think twice about copying my signature. It is called History. And I am not being hostile, as you should know, and I am good friends with all the Wikia Staff, and I could report you. It is checking history! It gives me alerts, and you should not be worrying about my life, since yours is crippled. Drama It's obvious that you two don't like eachother. I am going to go ahead and tell that wiki drama is very annoying. You two need to work past your differences and try your best to make this wiki the best it can possibly be. Fighting over childish maters will get you NOWHERE! My suggestion to you two is to talk this over in a calm and sensable manor, possibly through the chat room. Annasean51 00:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No, but you obviously did. All you did was change the color, font, and the "Evanf"s to your username. And I don't care how smart you think you are, you can not learn source like that. And I agree with Anna, this is over. Idc and you are not number one, especially since we do not have Badges anymore. Guessing blog Can you guess the names of the versions of existing fairy tale characters I made up for the show in this blog? http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Supersaiyan09/Guess_the_fairytale_characters Supersaiyan09 03:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC)